


The Deal

by Stormyexistence



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Curry, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyexistence/pseuds/Stormyexistence
Summary: One day, Ohno’s quiet life is changed forever when he catches a young homeless man trying to run out of his restaurant without paying. Nino, who has been rejected by his family, finds a new purpose in life as he is taken under Ohno’s wing.
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	The Deal

"If you were hungry, you could have just said. I would have given you a meal for free." 

Nino struggled desperately, trying to free himself from the iron grip the other had on his wrist. He didn't like eating meals and then running away without paying, but he had been left with no other choice. He hadn't expected the owner of the curry shop to be so fast. It had looked as if he was in a trance as he stood slowly stirring the delicious smelling pot that was gently simmering on the stove. Thinking that he was distracted Nino had seized his chance and made a bolt for the door, but hadn't even made it halfway before being caught.

It wasn't something that he liked doing, but since his stepfather had thrown him out he'd been forced to live on the streets. Since the weather was still warm it wasn't so bad, but his small stash of money had run out and he hadn't eaten in three days. He was feeling so dizzy and the smell wafting through the door was so tempting that his feet had automatically led him through the door to sit down at the highly polished counter.

The owner whose name was Ohno, if the sign on the outside of the restaurant was correct, was slightly smaller than Nino but probably almost ten years older. He had looked at Nino with warm brown eyes that seemed to see right into his mind. He hadn't asked what he wanted, but had merely placed the plate in front of him and handed him a spoon. The curry had smelt so delicious that Nino hadn't argued, quickly shovelling the food into his mouth washed down with gulps of water.

He was embarrassed to eat like that, but he was too hungry to observe the usual niceties. Without asking, the owner spooned more curry onto his plate when he was almost finished, smiling briefly before returning to his stove.

Nino had sat plucking up his courage, and when he thought the man wasn’t looking he’d made a break for it, only to be caught and now he was going to have to suffer the consequences. The last thing he wanted was for the police to become involved.

Ohno Satoshi, owner of Curry Love restaurant, looked at the thin and trembling young man who had tried to steal from him. By the looks of him he had been living rough for some time even though it appeared that he had made some effort to try and keep looking as presentable as possible.

Since he had received no response he said again “You only had to ask and I would have fed you.”

“I-I’m sorry” Nino replied in a small shaky voice, wincing slightly.

Realising that he was holding the fragile wrist too tightly Ohno relaxed his grip slightly before asking “If I let you go do you promise to not try and run away again?”

Nino nodded, overwhelmed by a sense of shame that he had sunk so low. He felt that he deserved whatever punishment the older man was going to dole out. His heart was racing and the room seemed to be spinning slightly.

Leading the young thief over to a chair before he collapsed, Ohno then went and locked the door and put a sign on it saying that he would be back in fifteen minutes. He then went and filled a glass with cold water, handing it to the pale teenager who took it with a shaking hand, the glass rattling against his teeth as he took a sip.

“My name is Ohno Satoshi. What should I call you?”

“Everyone calls me Nino.”

Knowing that it was too much to ask to get a proper name at this stage, Ohno decided that the nickname was good enough.

“Do you feel a little better now?” he asked, happy to see some colour returning to Nino’s cheeks.

“Yes. Thank you.” Nino replied, unable to raise his eyes from the floor, adding, “Are you going to ring the police now?”

“I think that would be a little extreme for a plate of curry.” Ohno said. “I can think of another way for you to pay me back.” He added with a smile.

Nino’s heart sank. Since he had been living on the streets, he had been propositioned by men many times. He was not yet desperate enough to sell his body for cash and to be forced to do it because of a stolen plate of food seemed ridiculous, but he would do anything to avoid falling into the hands of the police.

His stepfather had a high enough ranking in that force to make life very difficult for him if he wanted to. He couldn’t forget the look of horror and disgust on the man’s face when he’d walked into his bedroom without knocking and caught him and his boyfriend in bed together.

What followed after that happened so quickly that it remained a blur. He had swiftly found himself on the streets with a small bag of belongings and a handful of money saved from his summer job.

His boyfriend had ditched him as well when Nino had met up with him in a local park the next day. Too afraid that his parents would find out about his sexual preferences to even try and help, he had pressed some money into Nino’s hand which Nino had gratefully accepted, knowing that pride wouldn’t get him anywhere anymore.

The biggest disappointment had been his mother. She had not said even one word in support of him as she watched him walk away, merely standing and watching him coldly before turning away and walking back into the house without a second glance. She had always complained that he looked too much like his father, a man that Nino couldn’t remember as he had left when he was only three years old.

Taking a deep breath, Nino reached out and slid his hand under Ohno’s apron, reaching for his belt buckle.

Ohno grabbed his arms, holding them still as he asked “What do you think you’re doing?”

“You wanted me to pay you back didn’t you?” Nino asked, feeling confused.

“Are you seriously trying to tell me that you thought I wanted a blow job in return for not calling the police?” Ohno asked in outraged tones. “Apart from the fact that I would never force someone to give me sexual favours, I doubt that you are even legal.”

“I’m eighteen. Or close enough to it anyway.”

“That’s beside the point. Is this how you’ve been living?”

“No! I’ve never…I could never have sex for money,” Nino replied, as tears welled in his eyes.

Ohno didn’t know why but he actually believed what the teenager was saying.

“So why did you just try it now?” he asked in a gentler tone.

‘’Because I was scared. Because I’m at the end of my tether. Because I don’t have the strength to fight against it anymore. Because right at this moment I can’t see any other way out,” Nino sobbed.

He looked so small and helpless that Ohno wanted to reach out and hug him to make him feel better, but he knew that was completely inappropriate so instead he offered him a packet of tissues from a safe distance.

“Um, what I actually meant was that you could help me out in the restaurant. I’ve been thinking lately about employing an assistant and there’s a small room out back that you could sleep in if you like. It’s only tiny and some of my supplies are stored there but I’m sure we could squeeze in a futon for you somehow. I can’t afford to pay you much, but I will provide your meals as well.”

Nino had stopped crying and was looking at him suspiciously, obviously not trusting his motives.

“I promise there won’t be any funny business. I don’t expect anything from you except that you work hard and do your best.”

Hardly able to believe his good fortune, Nino agreed immediately, with an unexpectedly shy smile. Ohno was embarrassed to feel his heart suddenly beat faster at the sight.

Nino settled in remarkably quickly, and the two of them had soon settled into a daily routine. His cooking skills were nonexistent to begin with, but weeks of carefully preparing and slowly chopping vegetables had given him some confidence in the kitchen. He somehow found it endlessly fascinating to watch Ohno’s long fingers dance around, slicing, chopping and stirring. He even managed to make wiping down the work surfaces look elegant. Nino hoped that he could move like that some day.

××

“Ohno-san, would it be okay if I use the kitchen tomorrow on our day off?” Nino could feel his cheeks turning pink as he met Ohno’s gentle gaze.

“Hmm? Why?”

“I’d like to get some practice, if that's okay with you.”

Ohno nodded and yawned. “Sure, just clean up when you're done.”

“Do you mind tasting my dish when I'm done?” Nino asked nervously. “Maybe we could have dinner together?”

“I look forward to it, and I'll bring us some dessert from my friend Jun’s dessert shop.”

××

Ohno barely recognized his shop as Nino let him in through the front door and took the cake box out of his hands. “Why are there candles on the tables? Is there a power cut?”

Nino cursed under his breath as he felt his cheeks grow hot. It seemed as if he was permanently red whenever Ohno spoke to him. “No, the electricity is fine, I just wanted to make things look nice.”

Ohno took a look around, impressed by what he saw. As well as the candles dotted around in glass jars, there was a cloth on the table and a single rose in an empty juice bottle. The space looked cosy and intimate and there was a mouthwatering smell wafting from behind the counter. “Everything looks and smells wonderful. Anyone would think it's a special occasion or something.”

“Well, I don't know if it counts as a special occasion, but it's been six months exactly since you took me in. So I have prepared my special hayashi beef and rice.” Nino placed two plates down on the table and waved at Ohno to sit, before adding in a quiet voice, “And it’s my eighteenth birthday today, but that's not important.”

“Not important? Of course it's important.” Ohno’s smile widened as he slid the box from the bakery across the table to Nino. “Open it.”

Nino ran his hand over the box, plucking nervously at the edge of the lid. “Shouldn't we eat the beef first?”

“Just humour me and take a peek.” Ohno took an appreciative sniff of Nino’s cooking. “Hurry up before I starve.”

“All right already. I'm doing it.” Not really a fan of sweets like Ohno, Nino prepared himself to fake excitement at the contents of the square white box so that he could enjoy his meal. He certainly didn't expect the exquisitely decorated birthday cake nestled inside. The world blurred around the edges as he blinked back tears. “I...don't understand. How did you know?”

“I saw it on the paperwork when you registered for school. I'm so proud of you for going back to school to finish your studies under difficult circumstances, and for working so hard here too. I don't know what I’d do without you.”

“I don't know what I would do either. You saved me. You're a wonderful man.” Nino took a deep breath and spoke quickly before he lost his nerve. “And that's why I’m in love with you.”

Nino’s words were met by Ohno with absolute silence and a completely neutral expression. The frenzied thudding of his heart sounded loudly in Nino’s ears as he tried to backpedal. “In a purely platonic way of course. I hope you didn’t think that I meant anything more, because that would be completely impossible.”

“Impossible? Not impossible in theory, but definitely more than possible after someone has their twentieth birthday, for instance. That way I could be sure that their feelings are genuine and not just gratitude, or a crush on an older man,” Ohno said gently. “Shall we eat?”

“Fine, but no cake for you.” Nino firmly closed the cake box and slid it out of Ohno’s reach.

“Awwww, but it’s my favourite,” Ohno pouted.

“If I can’t have you for two years, then you don’t get any cake until then either.”

It was hard to keep a straight face when Ohno was looking so betrayed, but Nino managed to smother his amused giggles. “Deal?”

Ohno puffed out his cheeks and looked sad, but his eyes twinkled. “Deal.”


End file.
